Nightmare
A nightmare is a dream that can cause a strong negative emotional response from the sleeper, typically fear and/or horror. The dream may contain situations of danger, discomfort, psychological or physical terror. Sufferers usually awaken in a state of distress and may be unable to return to sleep for a prolonged period of time. Nightmares can have physical causes such as sleeping in an uncomfortable or awkward position, having a fever, or psychological causes such as stress and anxiety. Eating before bed, which triggers an increase in the body's metabolism and brain activity, is a potential stimulus for nightmares. In film * Freddy vs. Jason: Jason Voorhees has a dream wherein he stalks and kills a young camp counselor named Heather by pinning her to a tree with a machete. As she dies, her face morphs into images of other people that Jason has killed. Lori Campbell has a dream in a police station where she sees blood dripping from the ceiling, and then a little girl with no eyes warning her that Freddy Krueger is coming. Blake Mueller has a dream wherein Freddy attacks him as a shadow, but Freddy is too weak at this point to kill him. A drunken Gibb Smith passes out in a corn field and has a dream that she is inside Freddy's boiler room where he terrorizes her. Mark Davis has a dream of his brother's suicide. Freddy sets Mark on fire and burns the words "Freddy's back" on to his back. Stoner Bill Freeburg has a waking dream wherein Freddy appears before him as a caterpillar. A tranquilized Jason Voorhees dreams of the childhood incident wherein he drowned. Freddy torments him by pushing him down into the lake. Lori Campbell dreams of trying to help Jason, then dreams of being attacked by Freddy in her own home. She pulls Freddy out of her dream. * Friday the 13th (1980): Alice Hardy experienced a night of sheer terror and depravity when a woman named Pamela Voorhees began slaughtering all of the counselors at Camp Crystal Lake. Alice survived only by decapitating Voorhees with a machete. Afterward, she took a rowboat into the middle of the lake where she passed out. She dreamed of Pamela's late son, Jason Voorhees, whose deformed body lunged out of the lake to attack her. * Friday the 13th Part 2: Even two months after the harrowing experience at Camp Crystal Lake, Alice Hardy still suffered intense nightmares of her final conflict with the madwoman Pamela Voorhees. In the dream she recalled being terrorized by Pamela and discovering the bodies of boyfriend Steve Christy as well as camp cook Annie before beheading Mrs. Voorhees with a machete. She also dreamed of the dream she had wherein the moldy body of Jason Voorhees emerged from Crystal Lake to attack her. Appearances Films * 1408 * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days * Alone in the Dark * Amityville Horror * An American Werewolf in London * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Body Bags * Brain Dead * Bride, The * Carnival of Souls * Carrie * Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest * Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering * Children of the Corn: Revelation * Constantine * Curse of the Cat People, The * Curse of the Puppet Master * Day of the Dead * Demonic Toys * Devil Bat's Daughter * Devil's Rejects, The * Dinocroc * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Drag Me to Hell * Dream Demon * Exorcism: The Possession of Gail Bowers * Exorcism of Emily Rose, The * Final Destination 3 * Final Destination 4 * Flatliners * Fly, The * Frankenstein's Daughter * Freddy vs. Jason - Jason has nightmares of being tormented as a child. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Friday the 13th - Alice Hardy has nightmare about child Jason Voorhees attacking her. * Friday the 13th Part 2 - Alice Hardy has nightmares about Jason Voorhees. * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Fury of the Wolfman, The * Gothic * Haunting of Molly Hartley, The * Hellraiser * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * High Tension * Hostel: Part II * House of Dracula * Leprechaun in the Hood * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Mary Reilly * Mortuary * New Nightmare * Night of the Comet * Nightmare * Nightmare on Elm Street, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A * Oculus * Orphan * Phantasm * Phenomena * Plague of the Zombies * Prince of Darkness * Prom Night * Ring, The * Ring Two, The * Satanic * Saw 3D: The Final Chapter * Scanner Cop * Scream 3 * Season of the Witch * Seed of Chucky * Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation * Sinister * Skull, The * Sleepy Hollow * Snow White: A Tale of Terror * Soft for Digging * Sorority House Massacre * Twilight: New Moon * Wicker Man, The * Unborn, The * Urban Legends: Final Cut * Videodrome * Virus * When a Stranger Calls * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies Television * Bates Motel: Underwater * Being Human: Turn This Mother Out * Being Human: Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive * Being Human: Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? * Being Human: Partial Eclipse of the Heart * Being Human: I'm So Lonesome I Could Die * Being Human: Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Nightmares * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: When She Was Bad * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Consequences * Charmed: Once Upon a Time * Charmed: The Three Faces of Phoebe * Dark Shadows: 377 * Dark Shadows: 453 * Dark Shadows: 454 * Dark Shadows: 462 * Dark Shadows: 658 * Fear the Walking Dead: Shiva * Freddy's Nightmares: Heartbreak Hotel * Freddy's Nightmares: Welcome to Springwood * Freddy's Nightmares: Prime Cut * Gates, The: Digging the Dirt * Ghost Whisperer: The Book of Changes * Goosebumps: Say Cheese and Die * Grimm: Pilot * Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears * Hammer House of Horror: Children of the Full Moon * Hunger, The: And She Laughed * Hunger, The: Nunc Dimittis * Masters of Horror: Dreams in the Witch-House * Masters of Horror: Dance of the Dead * Scream: I Know What You Did Last Summer * Scream: The Orphanage * Secret Circle: Darkness * Supernatural: Wendigo * Supernatural: Bloody Mary * Supernatural: Home * Supernatural: Nightmare * Supernatural: The Devil in the Details * Tales from the Crypt: Lover Come Hack to Me * Tales from the Crypt: Let the Punishment Fit the Crime * Teen Wolf: Pack Mentality * Teen Wolf: Wolf's Bane * Teen Wolf: Party Guessed * Teen Wolf: Parasomnia * True Blood: Cold Ground * True Blood: It Hurts Me Too * Z Nation: Die Zombie Die... Again Comics * Marvel Spotlight 2 * Tales from the Crypt 38 * Tales from the Crypt Vol 2 22 * Walking Dead 93 - Carl Grimes has a nightmare about killing Ben. Novels * Cabal * Mary Reilly Notes * Nightmare was also the title to a 1964 British film directed by Freddie Francis and produced by Hammer Film Productions. ---- Category:Constantine (2005)/Miscellaneous Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:Horror Film List